everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
EverQuest: Rain of Fear
EverQuest: Rain of Fear is the 19th expansion released for EverQuest. The plot continues the storyline of the House of Thule and Veil of Alaris expansions. It was released on November 28, 2012. Additional content to be added in April 2013 with the Shadow of Fear game update. Lore You and your companions destroyed the newly created god, The Triumvirate, causing an explosion that rocked Norrath and released the stolen power of fear. This power is returning to Norrath, falling from the sky in the form of crystalline shards. Who will gain control of the essence of fear and bring balance between good and evil? Features * Level Cap increased to 100 * New alternate advancements * New zones as well as new content such as titles, quests, loot, monsters and raids * New aggro meter to see how much your enemies hate you, progressively * New Autonomous Brokering system that allows you to post your Trader in the Bazaar while offline Zones }|zone_list| class="wikitable sortable" ! scope="col" ZONE ! scope="col" LEVELS ! scope="col" CONTINENT - Breeding Grounds ??-?? ?? - Breeding Grounds: A Feast for Zalikor ??-?? ?? - Breeding Grounds: The Rise of the Ancients ??-?? ?? - Breeding Grounds: Velishan's Revenge ??-?? ?? - Breeding Grounds: Zalikor's Lair ??-?? ?? - Chapterhouse of the Fallen ??-?? ?? - Chapterhouse: A Matter of Life and Death ??-?? ?? - Chapterhouse: Raid Instance ??-?? ?? - Chapterhouse: Run, You Fools! ??-?? ?? - Chapterhouse: Surviving Xmiticzin ??-?? ?? - Corrupted Temple of Veeshan ??-?? ?? - Cystal Caverns: Fragment of Fear ??-?? ?? - Cystal Caverns: Danela's Stand ??-?? ?? - Cystal Caverns: Into the Caverns of Fear ??-?? ?? - Cystal Caverns: Raid Instance ??-?? ?? - East Wastes: Zeixshi-Kar's Awakening ??-?? ?? - East Wastes: Confronting Your Fears ??-?? ?? - East Wastes: Defeat Zeixshi-Kar ??-?? ?? - East Wastes: Raid Instance ??-?? ?? - Evantil, the Vile Oak ??-?? ?? - Evantil: Fear Not ??-?? ?? - Evantil: Heart of the Oak ??-?? ?? - Evantil: Raid Instance ??-?? ?? - Grelleth's Palace, Chateau of Filth ??-?? ?? - Grelleth's Palace: Raid Instance ??-?? ?? - Grelleth's Palace: The Machinations of Kotul ??-?? ?? - Grelleth's Palace: The Queen's Decree ??-?? ?? - House Interior: Setting the Mood ??-?? ?? - Kael Drakkel, The King's Madness ??-?? ?? - Kael Drakkel: Raid Instance ??-?? ?? - Kael Drakkel: The Madness of King Tormax ??-?? ?? - Kael Drakkel: Traitor's Among Us ??-?? ?? - Shard's Landing ??-?? ?? - Shard's Landing: Calling Phantasm ??-?? ?? - Shard's Landing: Raid Instance ??-?? ?? - Shard's Landing: Sleepless Nights ??-?? ?? - Theater: The Puppet Show ??-?? ?? - Valley of King Xorbb ??-?? ?? - Valley of King Xorbb: Evil Eye Operative ??-?? ?? - Valley of King Xorbb: Find the Gems... Or Die! ??-?? ?? - Valley of King Xorbb: Raid Instance ??-?? ?? - Valley of King Xorbb: The Battle for Rivervale ??-?? ?? - Valley of King Xorbb: The Return of King Xorbb ??-?? ?? } }} Trailer Category:Games Category:Expansions